


Dirty Talk With Triple H Headcanons

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [33]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Exactly what the title says.Written for the Imagines Blog





	Dirty Talk With Triple H Headcanons

\- Lots of ‘Babe’  
\- Lots of ‘Angel’  
\- Lots of smutty talk  
\- A lot of references to his ‘little hammer’  
\- He’s horny  
\- He’s also a giant goofball  
\- That’s why you love him  
\- You find his humour sexy  
\- He loves to talk about your eyes  
\- Your lips  
\- Your hair  
\- He’ll happily drive you crazy with dirty thoughts  
\- Right until you give in and jump him  
\- He’s smug about it too  
\- Smirking the whole time  
\- He loves making you moan  
\- He’ll use it to make you moan more  
\- Flirt more  
\- Talk even more dirty talk


End file.
